


Vampire's Seduction

by jraam



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, F/M, Gender Neutral, M/M, Other, Vampires, Vampirism, intimate, race neutral, volkihar quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jraam/pseuds/jraam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Compliant</i>, you think, is how he looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> from a Volkihar quest to turn Valindor from Riften; not specific to any dovahkiin gender or race, just vampiric dovahkiin

You approach Valindor when he goes home for the night.

You follow him into his house, and make pleasant conversation once you're both inside. He talks about his homeland, and his brother, and how starkly different things can be, and you listen intently. He seems grateful for it, and although you're a bit bored, you know it will be worth it. 

He's silent for a moment, simply smiling at you, and you smile back.

You use the Gift's seduction on him.

His face changes only a bit, eyelids drooping, but he insists he doesn't feel any different. He looks a bit sleepy.

 _Compliant_ , you think, is how he looks.

You cup his cheek, and the slightest look of surprise registers as he leans into your hand. Your fingertips curl around the back of his head, and carefully help him tilt his head a little more. His eyes shut and his smile is tired and content, and you take the moment to lean in and sink your fangs into his neck.

He makes a small noise, maybe of pain, but when you lick the wound to help it close and pull away, he snaps out of your seduction.

He looks confused.

He says he doesn't feel well and is going to go lay down, and you act understanding before walking out.

He'll be _your_ brother soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> NEW: i now take requests for skyrim, fallout 4, and stardew valley on [jraam-ao3](http://jraam-ao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
